Suto
"People are always asking me why I carry around such a big sword, I tell them because a small one can only kill one pirate at a time." Suto, better known as The Black Knights of the Marines is a Marine Vice-Admiral who is known all over the world and feared by many pirates. He got his nickname from the black armor he wears. Appearance A large man in both height and build, Suto has rather rugged face with long brown hair and a slight beard. He wears a black suit of armor which has earned him his nickname, with the Marine Vice-Admiral coat over it. Personality He is quiet fearsom, always striking fear into his subordinate when giving orders. Although not as ruthless as he looks he seeks to bring all those who oppose the World Goverment to justice stopping at nothing to reach his goals, he follows out any orders given to him by his superiors without question. He does not look for unnecessary violence and is a very intelligent commander, never putting his crew or innocent people in harms way. He is known as a hard worker who will stop at nothing to reach his goal, he does however have a lighter side being a open man and a loyal friend, when off duty he will vist local bars and drink with his fellow Marines. In combat Suto is a very scary opponent attacking ruthlessly untill his enemies are defeated. History Ever since he could remember Suto wanted to sail on the seas like his father, when he was ten years old a group of pirates raided his small villiage killing his mother, with his father gone he was left alone with his Uncle a great swordsman. Angry for what those pirates did to his family Suto trained with his Uncle every day to master the sword in hopes of revenge, he picked a broadsword as his weapon, although his Uncle laughed at the thought of a small boy using such a large sword Suto practiced day after day learning how to use the large sword. One summer those pirates returned to Suto's small village and attmpted to raid it like before, filled with rage for what they did many years ago Suto faught back and killed every one of them, a nearby Marien ship who was tracking those pirates saw what Suto did, amazed at the power of a boy who was just fourteen had they asked him about joining the Marines, although eager to join and fight more pirates his Uncle insisted he wait untill he was older. At the age of Seventeen he joined the Marines without second thought, as a gift his uncle gave him an old family heirloom a black suit of armor said to have been used by a great knight. Upon joining the Marines Suto worked hard climbing up the ranks of the Marines over the years, It wasnt long before he earned a name for himself, being called the "Black Knight of the Marines" due to the black armor he always wore and his fighting style of using a massive broadsword. Due to his deep hatred for pirates Suto spent many years as a marine hunting them down, he has brought many big named pirates to justice, many of them being put away in level six of Impel Down. One of his most notable battles was with Sven Frieglord before he became one of the great Yonkou, the two of them fought what some said would be a endless battle, however both the pirates and marines had to retreat due to a massive hurricane approaching and nether wanted to risk being caught in it. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Suto is a very powerful man, having the strength unimaginable by many. His signature weapon is a massive broadsword around ten feet long, this weapon is coated in sea stone which allows him to even cut Logia Devil fruit users. Combined with his massive strength and the lengh of his sword Suto can cut down multiple enemies in a single swing, even being able to cut ships in two with just one swing of his sword. He also wears black colored armor, this armor is able to protect him from any attack might it be by gun or sword. Like his sword it is also coated in sea stone guarding him from Devil fruit user attacks. Suto is a great fighter unarmed aswell, his monstrous strength and stamina is said to rival a giant and he is very quick even with such heavy armor Suto is able to dodge cannon fire or guns. Swordsmenship: 'Suto is a very skilled swordman, having trained for almost all of his life. He has learned to wield his massive broadsword with such ease and skill that some wonder if he is human. Using his raw strength and the swords size he is able to cut down any enemy with no problem, even boats and steel is no match for one of his swings, few can match his skill with a sword having never been beaten. *'Spin: 'A attack where Suto spins at a incredible speed with his sword extended, this allows him to cut down his enemies 360 degrees around him. Sometimes the speed at which he spins is so powerful it creates tornados with enough power to blow away ships. *'Throw: 'Suto throws his sword like a boomerang cutting down anything in its path, like a real boomerang the sword returns to him. *'Judgement: 'Suto jumps high into the air and slam ontop of a enemy killing them instantly. The blow is strong enough to cause a powerful shockwave. *'Splash: A attack only useable near a body of water, Suto swings his sword up from under the water creating a massive wave, this wave can be powerful enough to knock ships away. *'''Wind: '''Suto swings his sword in a sweeping motion with such speed and power that it sends out a gust of wind. Depending on how he does this the gust of wind can knock his enemies away or slice though objects. '''Kenbunshoku Haki: '''A type of Haki that allows the user to predict others movements before they happen, with this Suto is able to dodge his opponents attacks with little effort, he can also use this to sense the presence of others making it very hard to escape from him. '''Busoshoku Haki: '''It isnt known if Suto can use this Haki or not, but even if he can his sea stone coated weapon and armor overshadow it. Trivia *Created by Suto *Suto commands a Marine ship named "Flesh wound" *Suto looks down on Devil Fruit users, he thinks that they cheated there way to power and offen doesnt get along with them. *He also has lesser known titles "The Ship Breaker" and "Spin-to-win" *Suto single handly defeated a mighty sea beast called Baron Nashor when it attacked his ship. *Suto has a unique laughing style, "Suhahaha" Category:Marine Category:character Category:Male Category:Swordsman